


Dreamer Boy

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, a bit of comedy, cross-posted on asianfanfics, i'm not quite sure what to tag, in all honesty i wrote this cuz soonwoo needs love but also cuz i needed to vent a little, mostly serious?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: As the student council president, Wonwoo is always forced to satisfy the standards of what everyone expects out of him along with keeping everyone in line to keep peace at the school; however, it doesn't help that Dreamer Boy always runs off on his own and Wonwoo can never find him when he's forced to go retrieve him.How is it that the one time that he catches dreamer boy it changes everything?





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Why don't more people ship this the rare moments that they have are actually really amusing and cute *-*
> 
> Also maybe two-shots?

Wonwoo lets out a sigh as the teacher drones on about a lesson that he was already familiar with. Still, for the sake of grades, he took down notes even though it was basically jotting down what he knew from his head. However, he still felt nervous as he stares at the boy in front of him.

Kwon Soonyoung

or

Dreamer Boy

so Wonwoo calls him.

Said boy wasn't even bothering with the fact of trying to cover that he wasn't paying attention to the teacher's lesson, staring out of the window that they were sitting by that showed the grassy field where students could go to hang out. A blank expression was on his face, not matching the platinum blond hair that the boy somehow got away with at their fairly strict school.

Although he seemed harmless, he always causes too much trouble for Wonwoo, the student council president, to deal with.

Suddenly, during the teacher's monologue, he sees Soonyoung's eyes widen with what seemed to be realization (or maybe surprise?), but whatever it was, there was a spark somewhere in his eyes.

Abruptly, Soonyoung stands up and knocks his chair over backwards from the force.

"I NEED TO PEE!" Soonyoung then proceeded to flip his desk over and knock down his chair before running out of the room.

There was a moment of silence because even though the running was common, the outbursts were...  _odd_ to say the least. Mr. Hong lets out a sigh before directing her gaze to Wonwoo, "I'm sorry Wonwoo-ssi, but do you mind going after Soonyoung-ssi?"

Wonwoo simply nods even when he was sighing on the inside before calmly getting up and heading out of the classroom.

Yeah, this was common.

Soonyoung was basically a rebel in the school. He never really socialized with anyone unless necessary, seemingly choosing day-dreaming over socializing or grades. Even on the very first day of school, he was already making random outbursts before charging out of the room with no further explanation nor context of any sort to make him seem a little bit sane. With his dyed hair, he's gone to detention, got calls home- everything possible really to make him stop from basically every staff on the campus possible, yet that never deterred him in continuing the odd habit.

And then there was Wonwoo himself, famous and responsible student council president. He does his homework on time, always respects his peers, fairly popular on campus- you know, typical student council president attributes; always keeping in his own line. People really expect a lot out of him with his whole reserved nature, thus why he's always left with the task of going after Dreamer Boy to make sure he stays in check but thanks to how hyper the latter was, he can never properly track him down or keep him in class. It really was the only thing that bothered him in life.

He lets out a sigh once he was in the grass field that he could see from his window, scratching the back of his head and turning around to find any sort of sign.

 _Stupid Dreamer Boy..._ Wonwoo lets out another sigh as he walks over to the lone tree in the field for some shade.

"Do you always sigh a lot?"

Wonwoo nearly lets out a yelp of surprise as he suddenly sees an upside version of Soonyoung's face; however, that doesn't stop him from fall backwards onto his butt.

"So watcha doing prez?" Soonyoung asked innocently.

"Don't... Don't call me that..." Wonwoo lets out a sigh as he pushes himself to sit up, "Anyways, Soonyoung-ssi-"

"Get rid of the -ssi."

The student council president blinks cluelessly at the blonde.

"It's too formal," Soonyoung adds on.

"Er- Soonyoung-"

"Also don't call me Soonyoung."

It wouldn't be a lie that Wonwoo was getting a headache from trying to interact with Soonyoung, "Okay... then what do you want to be called?"

"Hoshi!" Soonyoung grins, surprising Wonwoo again because honestly, it felt like Wonwoo was staring at the literal sun for a moment.

"Why...?"

"It means 'star' in Japanese, isn't that a cool nickname, prez?"

"Okay, I'd really prefer that you not call me 'pre-'"

And next thing Wonwoo knew he saw Soonyoung (or should he be calling him Hoshi now?) fall straight to the ground and although shocked, he still managed to utter a worried, "A-Are you okay?!"

However, the blond laughs as he sits up with a leaf stuck in his hair, "Yeah, the blood flowed to my head for too long and the feelings to my limbs went numb. I'm A okay, but I still can't feel my legs so I'll be sitting here for a bit until I can actually walk again."

"Why did you climb the tree in the first place?" Wonwoo sighed, not understanding how Soonyoung laughed off the injury.

"Because the sky looked nice."

Wonwoo blinked before looking up to the sky, feeling a bit unimpressed before turning back to the blond, "What do you mean? It's the same as yesterday."

"Well if you look closer, the clouds are pacing through the sky at a different pace from yesterday's," Soonyoung continues to smiles carefreely, making Wonwoo move on to a different question, "Okay... then why did you run out of the classroom like that?"

"Inspiration."

He watches as Soonyoung brings out a small journal from his pocket and waves it around, "I told you the sky looked nice right? It was inspirational for a song I was working on."

"Enough to scream 'I need to pee' and flip over the desk?" Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would've been use to my outbursts and excuses by now prez. You are the one who always has to watch over me afterall. As expected of the student council prez though, so uptight~..." Soonyoung laughs.

"Listen, Soonyoung-ssi-"

"It's Hoshi."

" _Hoshi..._ you  _should_ be focusing on your studies instead of ditching class just for songs. We're in our last year of high school, you should know by now about the success rate in the entertainment industry and it's also important to pick a college for a good job that can sustain yourself and your family," Wonwoo knew he had to say that, but Soonyoung was simply staring at him, making him feel rather uncomfortable under his stare.

"When was the last time you decided something for yourself?"

At that question, Wonwoo was oddly speechless. He cleared his throat before answering, "I have been deciding for myself. It's just that I know how to manage myself-"

"Yeah, but when was the last time you did you?"

By then Wonwoo was irritated and snapped at the boy, "I really don't want to nag you about responsibilites, but right now we need to go back to class right now, and I mean it. You're basically under my care and you're causing so much trouble right now from just something as simple as writing a song. Why couldn't you just do it in class and not disrupt everyone then?"

"Because fresh air helps with the brain, plus the weather's nice. Haven't you ever just laid out in the green grass and just stared at the blue sky all day? Or maybe at night when there's a slight breeze with the stars and moon shining through the dark skay? It's relaxing. You should do it sometime too, prez," Soonyoung continued to grin.

"Soonyoung-"

"Okay okay, I'll go in... if you start calling me Hoshi from now on."

Wonwoo really was normally calm but never before has he felt such a need to punch a person. He takes a deep breath before saying through gritted teeth, "Okay Hoshi, we should head back to class now... and get that leaf off of your head, it's bothering me."

The blond simply laughs.

* * *

The black-haired boy enterred his room that night and places his bag by his head, stretching his arms before reaching into the pocket of his blazer to take out his phone before feeling something that most definitely was not his phone. He pulls out his phone and notices that a green leaf came with it.

He stares at the leaf in a dumbfounded way, remembering a certain blond haired boy. Hesitatingly, he stuff the two items back into his pocket before heading over to the window of his room, opening it and pushing it open, a slight breeze ruffling the curtains belonging to his room.

He looks up at the black sky, little dots of lights forming patterns with a moon that was smiling sideways at him. Wonwoo leans out of the window slightly before placing his arms on the bottom of the windowsill, getting a better view of the sky above him.

"... I don't understand..."

* * *

"I'm surprised that you were able to find that Sooyoung kid for once. Did he try to run away from you?" Seungcheol, the student council's vice-president, asked as they were walking to the student council room after school the next day.

"No, in fact he stayed and kept talking to me from the tree even after he fell to the ground from losing blood circulation to his legs," Wonwoo shook his head with a sigh, readjusting the stack of papers in his arms, "He's a lot more weird once you talk to him more though. He also keeps calling me 'prez' and I think that he thinks that we're friends now or something?"

"'Cause we are friends!"

And from shock, Wonwoo tripped over his own feet and barely managed to stop himself from face-planting into the ground through using his left arm as something to break his fall.

"Gee prez, are you okay?!"

Wonwoo was annoyed from the familiar voice before looking up to the worried stares of Seungcheol and Soonyoung, yelling, "Well what does this looks like to you?! I literally just landed on my arm and dropped over 50 sheets of paper!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Here, I'll help you," Soonyoung quickly drops to his knees to pick up the sheets of paper along with Wonwoo.

"What are you doing here anyways? There's no after school club activities today except for student council," Wonwoo remarked irritably without looking over.

"Just wandering around for inspiration."

 _Of course..._ Wonwoo tries his best to stop a sigh from escaping his mouth since he knew very well that he's been doing that a lot lately, "You act nothing like this with anyone else at school."

"It's 'cause I like you, prez!"

Confused, Wonwoo looks up and was shocked when he was so close up to Soonyoung's grinning face, "I think that there's more to you- well, not like I'm complaining since you're already a pretty cool person~."

Before he could speak, Soonyoung perks up like a meerkat before shoving the pile of papers that he collected into Wonwoo's face.

"NATURE'S CALLING!"

And the boy sprints off into the direction that he came from, leaving behind a rather annoyed Wonwoo as the pile of papers drop and scatter onto the ground yet again for the president to clean up. He looks over to Seungcheol, expecting for help, but instead he sees Seungcheol's smug face.

" _What_?!" Wonwoo hisses at the older.

"Nothing~..." Seungcheol snickers, "Well, I'll see you at the student council room," he turns and leaves leisurely.

Wonwoo watches before taking a deep breath and turning to the ground covered with paper. He reaches up to his nose to check if it got bruised before realizing that his cheeks were warm. At the realization of what just happened, his face heats up more, making him curse.

* * *

"Soonyoung get down from that tree right now!"

"Hold on it won't take long!"

"And how much is long?!"

"Uh... maybe like, 1 hour? I dunno, climbing this tree might take a while..."

"SOONYOUNG!"

"I thought I told you to call me 'Hoshi'!"

Wonwoo sighs, rubbing his temples as he impatiently taps his foot, waiting at the base of the tree for the blond boy that has continued his 'tradition' of making a random excuse before running out of the class. By now, the class has found out about their odd relationship in which Soonyoung excitedly talks to Wonwoo who has been more short-temered than normal, confusing all of the students as to what is going on with them by now.

 _Gawd how has this continued?!_ Wonwoo lets out yet another sigh before jolting back at seeing Soonyoung's upside down face up close yet again.

"Hey prez, ever climbed a tree before?"

"... No. Are you done yet?" Wonwoo deadpanned.

"Nope. In fact, the process might go quicker if you followed me up," Soonyoung grinned.

"Did you not just hear me? I have never climbed a tree in my life before!"

"Not even is a lil' kid?"

"No! I was too busy trying to study for getting into high-class schools to make my parents proud of me, okay?!" he yelled before nnoticing that Soonyoung had pulled himself to sit up again before scooting over to the center of the tree and holding out his arm, "How about I teach you then?"

"Soonyoung, when will I  _ever_ need to know how to climb a tree?" he tried to talk patiently.

Th blond simply shrugs, "Maybe you're trying to save a cat? Well, it never hurts to try prez. C'mon, I'll help you." Wonwoo ponders over the pros and cons before he hears, "Just do you. It's okay to be selfish for once," making Wonwoo hesitantly reach over to Soonyoung's hand before the latter quickly grabs Wonwoo's hand, the latter feeling a great contrast between their hands in that Soonyoung's hands were much more rough- evidence that he does climb trees often.

Ever so slowly, Soonyoung teaches Wonwoo how to climb the tree before finally reaching a branch that was in front of Soonyoung and sturdy enough to support Wonwoo's weight.

"Okay, now that we've reached the first level, on to the top!"

"Wait what?! Isn't this enough?!"

"Well, don't you want to find out why I came out this time?" Soonyoung grinned before heading up the tree at a relatively quick pace.

Yet again, Wonwoo is left to ponder before letting out a groan of frustration and trying his best to chase after Soonyoung- which obviously took a while since 1) he literally just learned how to climb a tree and 2) Soonyoung wasn't helping him and going much faster than him. When he finally spots the blond, he lets out a sigh of relief as he could finally sit on a branch that was a couple centimeters lower than Soonyoung's.

"Hey, you caught up! Nice job prez!"

Wonwoo lets out a huff, "Yeah yeah, now what is it that caught your attention this time?!"

Soonyoung points over to the branch that extended off of the ones that he was sitting on, making Wonwoo follow where he was pointing before noticing something at the end where all of the leaves were. On the outside, Wonwoo couldn't see it, but now that he was in the interior part, he could see a bundle of leaves turning a warm orange or vibrant scarlet with a few of the leaves having spots of dandelion yellow on them. Either way, the warm colors stood out from the pure green leaves.

"Just like stars..." Wonwoo murmured, dazed at how inviting the colors were, even if they seemed to have speckled throughout the green leaves.

"See? There is some use in learning how to climb trees," Soonyoung chuckles before adjusting to crawl oover to the end of the branch, "Now I'm gonna go and see if i can grab one- HOLY FLUFF!"

And that was when Soonyoung miscalculated a limb and ended up slipping and falling down, making Wonwoo panic and thus end up falling down from the tree too. The impact was not so pretty for Wonwoo as it felt like a bruise was now forming on his arm from it breaking his fall (to which he was thankful that the tree wasn't so much taller than possible) before he panics one he sees Soonyoung sprawled out on his back on the ground beside him.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Wonwoo gets up and crawls over to the blond quickly, no matter how much his arm had hurt.

He watches as Soonyoung groans before slowly raising his arm with a twitch-y smile, an orange leaf coming into Wonwoo's view.

The class president blinks, maybe once of twice, before a helpless laugh escapes from his mouth.

"Jeez, be more careful next time..."

Maybe... being responsible for Soonyoung wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Wonwoo-ssi, this has been the 3rd day in a row that you've been late to class," Mr. Hong scolded as Wonwoo held his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry..." Wonwoo murmurs as he shifts slightly, knowing that a habit of something else was beginning to grow. It was a habit that interferred him with paying attention to school work or simply doing anything that required focus.

Oddly enough, it was simply stopping to gaze at the sky.

He didn't know when it manifested but it just kinda did. The only correlation to that was when he started to hang out with Soonyoung- or Hoshi, but that name hasn't been put into habit quite yet- more often.

"Let me rephrase that: I'm proud of you."

The student council president thought he heard wrong before looking up and meeting the satisfied smile belonging to his teacher. Mr. Hong continues with that smile, "Well, I guess not proud in the sense that your grades and participation are lowering subtly, but the fact that you seem to be working for... yourself. Whenever you worked, you worked for the sake of your reputation nand what people expected out of you but you know, it's never so bad to be selfish every once in a while. I'm glad you're not overworking yourself anymore. Now go on, you can go home now."

He didn't quite know what to say other than nodding slightly before heading out of the room.

"BOO!"

"YAH!"

Wonwoo flinches back and clutches his chest as Soonyoung simply laughs. He lets out a groan as his heart was still racing.

"Anyways, what took you so long, prez?" Soonyoung grins.

He notices how a scarlet leaf was stuck in his platinum blond hair, a sense of nostalgia reminding him of a certain thing. Wonwoo smiles slightly and shakes his head, "Nothing much. Don't worry about it too much."

Looking back at it, he realizes that he should've worried about something else.

* * *

The next day, there was no abrupt excuse.

Neither was there bright platinum blond hair that stood from the monotonous black.

* * *

"Teacher-nim?" Wonwoo asked awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers slightly as he stood by Mr. Hong's desk as everyone else fled the classroom to return home.

"Yes, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Somewhere in his head, he missed being called 'prez'.

"Hos- Soonyoung...ssi... he's been missing class for weeks now... is he okay?" Wonwoo struggled with trying to talk about Soonyoung formally. Mr. Hong pauses in writing about notes for today's class and looks up to Wonwoo in confusion.

"Didn't he tell you that he moved to a different city?"

And just like that, Dreamer Boy disappeared like a dream.


	2. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is definitely shorter than the last (and by shorter I mean like this one is 1,500 words whereas the last one was like 3,200 words =v=" ) but other than that I'm happy with this because in two years I'm going to be headed to college soon and I for sure want to pursue in majoring in art because that's how precious it is to me and you know, obviously there's complications already, especially with my parents, so who knows where I'll end up. This story is not only experimental for writing for another pairing, but also to say to pursue your dreams, not the ones that others intend to set up for you.  
> You know, just do you :)

"Yah, Wonwoo-yah!"

Wonwoo tuned out his manager's voice as he quickly headed out of the cafe to the single tree in a lot of dirt in the sidewalk where he saw a little girl crying and pointing up to the tree as her mother tries to soothe her. Wordlessly, he climbs up the tree quickly, looking for what exactly could've made a little girl cry like that before spotting a bright blue star-shaped balloon. He slowly inches over to the balloon, trying to be careful as to not put too much pressure on the branch since it was thinner than what he usually climbed on, tugging at the string of the balloon slightly to release it.

Apparently, he wasn't careful enough as the branch suddenly snaps and he feels his upper body fall before quickly managing to let go of the branch and grabbing onto another, barely coming down onto the concrete sidewalks and barely not shattering his ankles.

He looks over to the little girl and gives a small smile before handing the balloon (that somehow survived) over to her, her small puffy face lighting up with a 'thank you mister!' before running off and her mother having to chase after her. Wonwoo lets out a satisfied sigh before turning back and seeing his high-key annoyed manager standing there.

"Okay Jeonghan-hyung, my excuse this time is-" and then he was smacked over the head.

"No excuses! Listen, I know you wanted to help the girl but 1) you could've at least asked for permission, 2) you literally threw that broom at a customer, and 3) look at what you've done!" Jeonghan jabs his arms at the broken branch that Wonwoo was holding.

"Um... super-glue it...?" Wonwoo weakly suggested before his ear gets pinched and he's pulled back into the cafe by his ear, ditching the branch at the entrance of the cafe because the branch couldn't even fit through the entrance.

"Welcome back hon-" and Mingyu was quite literally shoved to the side by his face by Jeonghan as the manager drags Wonwoo back to the exact spot where Wonwoo was originally standing.

"When the customer comes back, I expect you to apologize and pay for dirtying his suit from tossing your broom without looking while he was drinking his coffee, okay? Remember, Wonwoo-yah, you're 24, I expect a well thought out apology for the guy, capiche?" Jeonghan huffs, not even letting Wonwoo to say something in response before he marches back to the kitchen as Mingyu follows Jeonghan like a lost puppy.

The waiter lets out a small sigh as he rubs his ear that still hurts after the pinch-and-drag that Jeonghan had put it through. He didn't understand how polar-opposite people could possibly get together seeing how grumpy Jeonghan always was compared to how happy Mingyu always was but somehow they pulled through seeing those platinum rings on their left ring fingers. He mumbles, "I was just doing what was right..." as he waits for whoever he spilled their coffee on.

"Wonwoo?"

Confused at the vaguely familiar voice, he looks up and meets gazes with a man in a suit where his dress shirt now had an ugly brown stain along with the fancy looking royal blue tie. Seeing how fancy his outfit was, Wonwoo immediately felt guilty, "Uh- I'm so sorry for that- er h-how much is it for dry cleaning?"

He blinks cluelessly at Wonwoo before snorting and laughing, confusing Wonwoo even more not only for the reaction but also as to why that laugh sounded so familiar and made his heart do funny tricks. He suddenly holds his hand out for a handshake, to which Wonwoo hesitantly took and immediately notice to the difference between his smooth hands and his own rough hands.

"Hi, I'm Kwon Soonyoung."

All of a sudden, everything felt so surreal, so imaginary, so... dream-like.

"H-Hoshi?" Wonwoo stuttered, feeling dumb for not realizing that all of these familiar traits would only connect to that boy who use to bother him so much with everything he did.

"Oh yeah, I use to call myself that, it slipped my mind for too long," Soonyoung realized as he lets go of Wonwoo's hand to go sit down. He continues speaking, "Well, I go by Soonyoung now- ah, and don't worry about the suit, Wonwoo, I have other ones so it's not that big of a deal."

"O-Oh... okay..." as much as Wonwoo was ecstastic to meet Soonyoung again on the inside, it suddenly felt too awkward for him with how formally the latter was speaking and acting. He realized soon that it was because he was talking to Soonyoung- a stranger- and not Hoshi- Dreamer Boy. Awkwardly, he casts his gaze to the floor as he fiddles with a snag on his apron, "Er- h-how have you been?"

"I've been so-so," Soonyoung shrugged, "After my dad's company moved to another city and back, I ended up inheriting my dad's company, so that's been keeping me busy. Right now I'm on break. How about you?"

"I'm not sure really, but I think I'm happy being where I am right now. It's kinda like what you and Mr. Hong said: I've been too busy not being... me, so I've been clueless as to what I've been trying to do, but I'm pretty happy with where I'm at now," Wonwoo eased a bit into a small smile.

"Climbing trees and spacing out?"

"Yeah," he awkwardly laughed before noticing how stoicly Soonyoung had asked such a thing. Hesitantly, he asked, "What happened...?" and didn't have enough nerves to finish his sentence.

Soonyoung still managed to understand what he asked- or more like it was the only topic that they haven't quite touched up about, "People change, Wonwoo... people change..." he repeated quietly.

"But.."  _you're not the one that's suppose to change..._

He seemed to have suddenly realized how serious he was before faking a laugh, something that Wonwoo didn't like so much, "Oops, my bad, I meant people grow up."

The sentence didn't change much to Wonwoo. In his opinion, he was just repeating the same underlying message.

'I've been broken.'

And he truly did falter and feel guilty a bit. Where Wonwoo changed for a more carefree nature after their separation, Soonyoung had grown distant and acted for others rather than for his own happiness. Unconsciously, he murmured, "But I liked you as Hoshi.." before shutting his mouth and looking at Soonyoung's surprised face before the latter suddenly laughed and blushed a light pink.

"Thanks, I liked you as 'prez' too," Soonyoung admitted, making Wonwoo feel more flustered than before, "I don't know, I guess I started talking to you because I might have had the tiniest of a crush on you- it's either that or I was just dim-witted."

"How about both," Wonwoo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought.

"But hey, that got you to smile more, didn't it?" there it was again, that grin where his eyes squished up into crescents.

"Yeah, you made me realize a lot of things. Maybe I ended up liking you too," Wonwoo smiled even though his cheeks felt more warm than before as he quietly admitted, "I kinda liked it when you called me 'prez'..."

"Really? I liked it when you called me 'Hoshi' too."

The two stared at each other in a clueless manner before both of them laughed at the sight of each other's pink faces. It was something that they wanted for who knows how long now, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Their conversation was interrupted when a ringtone and vibrations came from Soonyoung's trousers, making him grab his phone and answer before quickly grabbing a napkin and taking a pen out of his blazer and jotting down things quickly while holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. At the same moment, Jeonghan had called out to Wonwoo to take the orders of some customers that were on the opposite side of the cafe, making him quickly hurry as to not lose those customers.

As Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief after finishing the last of the orders and clipping the papers of orders onto the string dangling in the window between the counter with the register and the kitchen, he turned back to Soonyoung's table to only see him disappear.

At this point, Wonwoo wasn't quite sure whether to feel disappointed or not, but as he walked over there, he suddenly realized that there was a napkin with some scribbles on it before he realized that it was handwriting.

'2XX-8XXX (texting would be better)  
Sorry, something urgent came up with a client.  
Also, I'm glad that I came here. It's been a really long time since I've smiled and laughed so much. I really needed that chat with you, prez~  
~Soonyoung, a.k.a. Hoshi  
P.S. You had this in your hair and left it behind when you had to go get those orders'

And on it, there was a green leaf with speckles of yellow-ish orange at the tip of it.

Wonwoo picked up the leaf and smiled at it.

He knew that Dreamer Boy was still there somewhere, he just needed to help bring him back.


End file.
